World so Cold
by StazEmpress
Summary: Disclaimer : sadly, I do not own Naruto and Hunter X Hunter..


_Chandra's heart was beating fast as she pumped her legs as hard as they could go. She slipped and skidded through the underbrush as she ran full tilt through the thick forest. The only sound louder than her heart throbbing in her ears was the sounds of hoof beats closing on her from behind. She was panting and blood trickled from her face as branches lashed her across the cheeks, she could not slow down, not if she valued her life. She could hear the soldiers on their horses shouting at her back, she paid their commands to stop no heed. At least five times she tripped and recovered just in time to keep herself from falling flat. Three other occasions she barely avoided a spear tip in the back... this was bad, she was getting used to this._

_She had been on the run from her past for a long time but over the past few months she had been branded a wanted woman by more than one kingdom, it was all of course a misunderstanding. She had only intended to kill the muggers that were trying to rob her... the entire market district was... collateral damage. She felt bad for it sure... but nothing she could do now. The same thing that made her special also made her a danger to everyone around her. That was her curse. She was living flame, as unpredictable and dangerous as a forest fire. This chaos was her life and she wouldn't really have it any other way. _

_Suddenly she saw the light at the end of the tunnel, the trees ended a few hundred yards away. She pushed harder than ever before and exited the tree line, the light was blinding compared to the dim forest. It took a moment for her to adjust, that moment almost cost her her life. She slid to a stop inches from the edge of a cliff that had at least a few hundred foot drop. She looked down wide eyed and quickly spun around to face her pursuers. The six men on horseback pulled hard on their reins and slowed. They quickly formed a semicircular around the red haired woman, cutting off all her escape routes. The leader smiled big and glared at her before opening his filthy mouth to gloat. _

_"We have you now Firebrand! No where to run." Six spears rose to point at her chest. The men laughed haughtily and smiled at her triumphantly. Chandra only sighed and tightened her fists before speaking. "Now I have been nice to you boys so far, I didnt want to have to hurt you... Just remember, if you play with fire... your gunna get burned." The leader again broke out in laughter and his men followed suit. "Your time is over, come with us peacefully or we will take you back to the magistrate in broken pieces." Chandra snorted and clenched her fists tighter, he was starting to make her angry, no one liked her when she got angry. _

_Chandra curled her lip in anger and she closed her eyes. She let thoughts of every person who had ever wronged her flow through her head. Hundreds of faces of people that she wanted to exact revenge cascaded through her minds eye. Her belly ached from hunger, her face was covered in whelps and she was sore dirty and tired, solely because of these fool hardy soldiers chasing her hundreds of miles for a few bags of gold. Suddenly she was seething mad. When her eyes flicked open again fire poured forth from them. Flame licked the tips of her hair for a few seconds before she wore a brilliant maine of fire instead of her bright orange hair. Her voice came out as a hiss when she spoke. _

_"Never corner a pyromancer... You become the path of least resistance!"_

_By the end of the statement her voice was a roar, she felt the wellspring of red mana fill her. She could feel the coursing torrent of emotion that fueled her fire tearing at her to be let loose. Two searing balls of heat formed on her hands in an instant then she smiled. The soldiers faces became stark and white as they all began to let out a scream she brought her hands together in a clap. The resulting explosion was like a volcano erupting for the first time. It caused a crack of thunder that could be heard for miles and a flash that could be seen for many more. Even Chandra was overtaken by the ferocity of the blast and sent catapulting off the cliff, or what was left of it. Instead of a ledge their was now a massive hole in the side of the mountain, the stone turned red hot and smoke rose in a pillar high into the sky. The pyromancer found herself jolted awake by falling rocks a few seconds later, caught by a tall tree's branches at the base of the cliff. _

_Chandra awoke to dust small rocks and other debris pelting her face, she was dazed and confused. She rolled to the side to try to stand when she suddenly looked down, she was a good forty feet from the ground high in a treetop. She inhaled sharply witch caused her to wince. There was a searing pain in her side, she looked up and saw the hole in the mountain side and the pillar of smoke rising from it. Damn, she needed to be more careful next time. She had nearly killed herself. As the orange haired woman moved to lower herself out of the tree her side gave her more problems, she had to have broken a rib in that fall. _

_Soon she had descended from the tree that had saved her life and she began limping through the forest. She had been running for days with little to eat and even less rest. She was exhausted and covered in dirt and grime. Everything ached, all she really wanted was a bed, a good meal and a bath. If she could get those things she would be in heaven, however she had no idea where in the world she was or if there even was towns nearby. If only she had been given the gift of white magic she could fix this blasted rib, but no she had to be gifted with the ability to make things explode. Not that it didn't have its uses. _


End file.
